Yo-kai Island
Yo-kai Island takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan is raised by canine Yo-kai after his parents died in a shipwreck when he was a baby. Plot The Adams Aaron and his wife Lily sent sailing on a cruise ship with their newborn baby son Nathan. But suddenly a massive tidal wave tipped the cruise ship killing thousands (including Lily and Aaron) Except baby Nathan but fortunately for him, a 6 feet tall Rank-D Water attribute dog Yo-kai known as Seadawg spings into action, and saves the baby boy Nathan but he realizes his parents are dead. After Seadawg rescues the baby, he gives him an ability to see Yo-Kai and it's permanent. He sees the ship go down taking thousands (including Nate's parents) with it. But Seadawg decides to take Nathan back with him to his Island home known as Yo-kai island. At the beach of Yo-kai island is a 6 feet tall Rank-D Fire Attribute female Saluki dog Yo-kai known as Magma-woof who recently had 6 puppies with her husband Seadawg. Her husband Seadawg returns to his wife and puppies with the human baby, Magma-woof see her husband with the human baby in a surprise. Seadawg tells his wife that the baby's parents sank with the cruise ships. Shocked, Magma-woof decides to adopt the human baby boy. but she asked her husband what the boy's name is, Seadawg strips the baby of his clothing and sees his name on his diaper Nathan. Seadawg and his wife Magma-woof takes Nathan in their hut along with 6 of their pups, and starts to raise him as their own. Years halved passed. Nathan now 8 years old (Rather than 11 years old in this timeline), naked all the time with his adopted dog Yo-kai siblings while playing with them. His new parents Seadawg and Magma-woof watches their new son and pups play. Nathan finds a plastic shopping back and starts to wear it (just like in episode 79). He asked his new parents what they think, making his adopted mother Magma-woof giggling while blushing. His adopted father rips the shopping bag off of Nathan, and tells him that he is beautiful as he is. In the jungles of Yo-kai island, Nathan enjoys swimming in a large lake with a waterfall while his caretakers Biggubeā a 12 feet tall male muscular Rank-G Wind Attribute Sloth bear Yo-kai, Dearwolf a 14 feet tall female Rank-R Restoration Attribute Wolf Yo-kai and another Wolf Yo-kai known as Tough Wolf whom is a Rank-A 12 feet tall male muscular Drain attribute timber wolf watches him, and sometimes plays with Nathan. Nathan calls Biggubeā and Tough Wolf papas and calls Dearwolf mama and loves them as his secondary family. Biggubeā drys Nathan off with his wind powers making his hair sticks up, and making him excited (just like in episode 182) . Nate has a secret cave where he keeps all of his treasures at, he often shares his secret cave with his adopted siblings. At the hot springs, he baths with another caretaker of his own known as Valah whom is a female Rank-A Ice Attribute Humanoid Yo-kai with dark skin, Extra long Cyan hair, pointy ears, and yellow eyes. Nate calls her mama and loves her as a secondary mother like Dearwolf. But the Yo-kai Chief known as Kashikoi Inu is uncomfortable with Nathan around his island because he is human, and he does not belong here. But his wife and queen Biyō Inu thinks he's adorable and feels sorry for him after he lost his family. Kashikoi Inu argues with his wife about Nathan. By the next morning, Kashikoi Inu, his wife Biyō Inu, and the counsel members were having a conversation with Seadawg and Magma-woof about Nathan. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Nōburu Inu one of Kashikoi Inu, and Biyō Inu's eldest son. And informs his parents and the others that there are unwanted visitors that halved arrived on the island. Nōburu inu shows his mother, father, and the others that there are pirate Yo-kais. One known as Captain Muttiny. A Rank E Drain Attribute Yo-kai dog with an eye patch, His crew are Tall Legs, Mr. Scurvy, Patches, and Seanayn. Kashikoi Inu went outraged and starts to confront Captain Muttiny and his crew, demanding they leave his island for good. But Captain Muttiny uses smokescreen, and he along with his crew disappear leaving them without a trace. Meanwhile at Nathan's cave, Nathan and his adopted siblings were playing with his treasure. Captain Muttiny and his Pirate crew sees the treasure, but they see Nathan naked and went into disgust. They plan to steal the treasure when Nate is not around. Suddenly Biggubeā and Tough Wolf approaches to Nate's cave, but Captain Muttiny and his crew hides from them. Biggubeā and Tough Wolf calls for Nate and his adopted siblings and they tell them that Pirate Yo-kai halved invaded the island and they must head home for their safety. Nate and his adoptive siblings leaves with Biggubeā and Tough Wolf for their own safety, giving Captain Muttiny and his crew the chance to steal Nate's treasure. Meanwhile at a town of Springdale, Eric whom possess the Yo-kai Watch instead of Nate is seen playing soccer with his fellow team mates against another team from another school. He kicks the soccer ball to the goal and wins, making the crowd and his team cheered for him. Later at the locker room Whisper and Jibanyan are proud of Eric for wining the game. Nōburu Inu and his sister Tanoshī Inu shows up and introduced their selves to Eric and his Yo-kai. Tanoshī Inu tells Eric that they need help stating that their are Pirate Yo-kai on Yo-kai Island. Nōburu Inu stated that he and Tanoshī Inu went looking for help without their father Kashikoi Inu, and their mother Biyō Inu knowing. Eric and his Yo-kai agrees to help. Tanoshī Inu opens a portal that leads to Yo-Kai Island, and they go there. They've arrived at Yo-kai island. However Kashikoi Inu is Unpleased with his son Nōburu Inu and his daughter Tanoshī Inu after they brought another human here. Eric asks Nōburu Inu about another human, but Nōburu Inu tells him that he'll explain later. Kashikoi Inu demands his son and daughter why they brought another human on his island, but his daughter Tanoshī Inu explains that the boy's name is Eric, and he and his Yo-kai will help capture the pirates. Biyō Inu calms her husband down, and allows Eric and his Yo-kai to help. Eric and the others travels through the jungles to hunt for the pirates. But Nathan pops out of nowhere revealing himself naked to Eric, along with Whisper and Jibanyan making them shocked to see him naked. Nathan introduce himself to Eric and his Yo-kai, but Eric, Whisper, and Jibanyan are disgusted to see Nathan naked. Nōburu Inu tells them that Nathan is the one his father was talking about. Nathan tells Eric if he's coming to the island, he has to go au natural like him. Nate tries to strip Eric naked, but Jibanyan uses paws of fury to stop him. Nate gets knocked down, and Jibanyan orders Nate to get away from Eric. Nate Runs back to his adopted parents and siblings at the beach, but Eric, Whisper, and Jibanyan fallows Nate. At the beach, Eric and his Yo-Kai sees Nate with his parent making them puzzled. Nate tells his family that the cat Yo-kai attacked him when he tried to strip Eric, Jibanyan tells Nate that he should not halved tried to strip him naked. Seadawg, and Magma Woof tells their adopted son Nate that some people aren't ok to go out naked. Nate Apologies to Eric along with Whisper, and Jibanyan. Meanwhile at Nate's secret cave, Captain Muttiny and his crew sees that the treasure Nathan has was nothing but airplane parts, rocks, bottles, toys, ect realizing that there is nothing really valuable there. Captain Muttiny orders his crew to spread out and search the whole Island. Back at the beach, Kashikoi Inu and his family arrives and tells Eric and his Yo-Kai halved scattered all over his Island. But then, Biyō Inu and Seadawg sense a Yo-kai far out where the cruise ship sank. Biyō Inu, her youngest daughter Bara Inu, and Seadawg goes there and investigate, while Eric and the others comes up with a plan to capture Captain Muttiny and his pirate crew. Seadawg, Biyō Inu, and Bara Inu halved arrived at the spot where the cruise ship had sank. Seadawg stated it's where he rescued Nathan at, but they see a huge humanoid Water Attribute Yo-kai known as Aquaton whom was Nate's real father Aaron Adams sadden for his lost, and beveling that his newborn son Nate had died also. But Seadawg and the others introduce them selves to Aquaton, but Aquaton is sadden, and heartbroken. He mourns for the lost of his son Nate and his wife Lily. Seadawg realizes that Aquaton was the father of Nate whom he rescued, and adopted him along with his wife. Seadawg tells Aquaton that he rescued his baby son Nate and adopted him along with his wife. Aquaton turns and asks if Seadawg if he did. Seadawg answers that he did, and his son is at Yo-Kai Island. Seadawg, Biyō Inu, and Bara Inu leads Aquaton to Yo-kai Island. Back at Yo-kai island, Eric and the others starts to set up traps for the pirate Yo-kai. Seanyan and Tall Legs travels North to find the treasure, but they spring a trap which is a steel cage. Both Seanyan and Tall Legs halved been captured by Biggubeā and Tough Wolf. On the other side of the Island, Mr. Scurvy and Patches are in search for the treasure. But they are confronted by Dearwolf and Valah. They chase Mr. Scurvy, and Patches to the trap hole, both Mr. Scurvy and Patches fell into the hole. Meanwhile Captain Muttiny searches the treasure on his own, but he is confronted by Eric, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Muttiny prepares to battle Eric, but Eric Summons a Rank SSS Lightning Attribute Yo-kai known as Cobranyan. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Island